ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2009/January
}|Summary| Gaga filmed two music videos will debut album, "LoveGame" and "Eh, eh (Nothing else I can say)"; and had several photo shoots for various fashion magazines. }} January 8 The Billy Bush Show Gaga did an interview with Billy Bush for his radio show. 1-8-09 Billy Bush Show 001.JPG Access Hollywood 1-8-09 Access Hollywood 001.jpg The Tonight Show With Jay Leno Main Article: The Tonight Show With Jay Leno During the day, Lady Gaga taped her performance on The Tonight Show With Jay Leno, and it aired later that night. Gaga performed a rock rendition of Just Dance with a live band. 001tonight show.jpg 1-8-09 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno 002.jpg|''Backstage'' 1-8-09 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno 003.jpg *Origami dress, disco gloves by Haus of Gaga, panties by La Perla Sasha Eisenman : Main article: Sasha Eisenman Nylon TV: MySpace message 1-14-09 Behind the scenes 001.jpg 1-14-09 Behind the scenes 002.jpg 1-14-09 Behind the scenes 003.jpg 1-14-09 Behind the scenes 004.jpg 1-14-09 Behind the scenes 005.jpg January 9 "LoveGame" :Main article: LoveGame Joseph Kahn shot the music video for LoveGame in Los Angeles. In the afternoon, Gaga was seen leaving the set. Meeno 1-9-09 002.jpg|1 LoveGame 01.jpg Love Game Fashion 3.png.jpg|2 LoveGame 06.jpg LoveGame on set pic.png Love Game Fashion 7.jpg|3 ShootingLoveGame2009.jpg 1-9-09 Out filming music video 002.jpg LoveGame 07.jpg|4 LoveGame 10.jpg *Makeup by Sharon Gault, hair by Peter Savic, choreography by Laurieann Gibson, for more credits see the music video page. #Shoes by Christian Louboutin #Wire mesh glasses by Stevie Boi, Disco stick by Haus of Gaga with Tom Talmon Studio, chain, jacket and bodysuit by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin #Jacket by Schott with lightning motif, bodysuit, panties by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Chanel #Hat and top by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga, trousers by Dior January 10 "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" Main Article: Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) During the day, Gaga was photographed on the set of the Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) Music Video. Eh, eh (Nothing else I can say) 001.jpg|1 Blueoutfit.png|2 Eheh-bra.png|3 Eh, eh (Nothing else I can say) 004.jpg|4 Eh, Eh 01.png|5 #Sunglasses by Ray-Ban, sequined dress, shoes by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga #Outfit by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Marni #Outfit by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Stella McCartney #Blue leggings by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga #Daffodile dress by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga, watch by Casio January 11 LAX Airport Lady Gaga caught a flight to London during the day at the LAX Airport. She traveled to the United Kingdom for a series of promotional appearances and to be the opening act of the Pussycat Dolls: Doll Domination Tour 09-01-12 LAX Airport.jpg 1-11-09 LAX Airport 002.jpg January 12 Lady Gaga arrived at London in the morning. Returning to King's Cross Studio Later in the day, Gaga was seen returning to the King's Cross Studio in London with an order of fish and chips. She had been rehearsing for the Doll Domination Tour all day at the studio. ladygagagreenundiesoptbn1.jpg 1-12-09 Returning to King's Cross Studio 002.jpg January 13 Gaga rehearsed for the Doll Domination Tour today. With Dionne Bromfield At some point during the day, Gaga was photographed with Dionne Bromfield, the goddaughter of Amy Winehouse. 1-13-09 With Dion Bromfield.jpg January 14 Leaving hotel in London Lady Gaga was spotted leaving her hotel in the morning, on her way to give an interview. 09-01-14 London1.jpg|1 gagacoldcoldoptih3.jpg 1. Custom oversized black bow by Christian Siriano, sunglasses by Versace, panty and bra by Haus of Gaga, jacket and gloves by Rifat Ozbek, watch by Maranello (V8), fishnet by Capezio, shoes by Christian Louboutin 4Music (Channel 4) Lady Gaga was interviewed by 4Music on Channel 4. She wore the same outfit she was seen leaving her hotel in earlier in the day. 4Music-2009-02.jpg|1 1-14-09 Emma Porter 003.jpg 4Music-2009-01.jpg 1. Custom oversized black bow by Christian Siriano, false brown lashes by Shu Uemura, panty and bra by Haus of Gaga, jacket and gloves by Rifat Ozbek, watch by Maranello (V8), fishnet by Capezio, shoes by Christian Louboutin 2. Photos by Emma Porter Just Dance! Lady Gaga's 20 party tunes (Channel 4) 1-14-09 Party Tunes Interview 001.JPG Freshly Squeezed Main Article: Freshly Squeezed Lady Gaga recorded her performance on the British morning program: Freshly Squeezed. Gaga performed Just Dance and Poker Face. 1-28-09 Freshly Squeezed 001.jpg 1-28-09 Freshly Squeezed 002.jpg 1-28-09 Freshly Squeezed 003.jpg 1-28-09 Freshly Squeezed 005.jpg "Baby Talk with Lady Gaga" Lady Gaga was interviewed, and in the interview, Gaga got to see some words that babies say, and had to determine what the words meant. 1-14-09 Interview 001.JPG Returning to hotel At night, after recording her Freshly Squeezed performance, Lady Gaga was seen returning to her hotel, wearing the same outfit worn on Freshly Squeezed. 09-01-14 London2.jpg usonlygaga011409093optdg3.jpg January 15 Spanking New Sessions (MTV) Main Article: Spanking New Sessions Gaga performed Just Dance then was interviewed. 1-18-09 MTV Spanking New Sessions 001.jpg 1-15-09 MTV Spanking New Sessions 002.JPG 1-15-09 MTV Spanking New Sessions 003.JPG #Origami Dress (Black), IPod LCD Glasses, Fame sunglasses, Disco Stick by Haus of Gaga, boots by Givenchy ("Fall 2008") The Sunday Night Project (Channel 4) Main Article: The Sunday Night Project The Sunday Night Project2009.jpg Returning to Hotel Lady Gaga returned to her hotel after a long day rehearsing for the Doll Domination Tour. 09-01-15 London.jpg Jan15-2009-London.jpg article-0-0313466B000005DC-675_224x661.jpg Article-0-03134633000005DC-371 224x661.jpg *Nails with bow by Minx, #Sunglasses by Versace, dress by Black Halo, shoes by Christian Louboutin, handbag by Yves Saint Laurent January 16 MySpace's Scene Junkie Cab interview with Alex Sim-Wise. 1-16-09 Cab Interview 001.JPG Arriving at BBC Radio 1 Studios Early in the morning, Lady Gaga left her hotel and was spotted arriving at the BBC Radio 1 building. 1-16-09 Arriving at BBC 1 Radio Studio 001.jpg 1-16-09 Arriving at BBC Radio 1 001.jpg|1 1-16-09 Arriving at BBC Radio 1 002.jpg *1 Sunglasses by Balenciaga (0006/S), Hair Bow, catsuit by Haus of Gaga, belt and downtown tote by Yves Saint Laurent, shoes by Chanel BBC Radio 1 Main Article: BBC Radio 1 Lady Gaga was interviewed on the radio here. {C} Jan16-Capital Radio 95-8FM.jpg Jan16-Capital Radio 95-8FM 002.jpg Jan16-Capital Radio 95-8FM 003.jpg|1 *1 Sunglasses by Balenciaga (0006/S), Hair Bow, catsuit by Haus of Gaga, downtown tote by Yves Saint Laurent, shoes by Chanel (Spring 2008) Leaving BBC Radio 1 Building Still early in the morning, Gaga left the BBC Radio 1 Building to do a quick photoshoot with Sarah Lee. 09-01-09 Leaving the BBC Radio 1 Studios in London.jpg|1 1-16-09 Leaving BBC Radio 1 Building 001.jpg 1-16-09 Leaving BBC Radio 1 Building 003.jpg *1 Sunglasses by Balenciaga (0006/S), Hair Bow, catsuit by Haus of Gaga, downtown tote by Yves Saint Laurent, shoes by Chanel (Spring 2008) Sarah Lee Main Article: Sarah Lee After BBC Radio 1, Gaga took a quick photoshoot with Sarah Lee before heading off to do GMTV later in the morning. 1-16-09 Sarah Lee 001.jpg 1-16-09 Sarah Lee 002.jpg 1-16-09 Sarah Lee 003.jpg 1-16-09 Sarah Lee 004.jpg 1-16-09 Sarah Lee 005.jpg 1-16-09 Sarah Lee 006.jpg *1 Sunglasses by Balenciaga (0006/S), Hair Bow, catsuit by Haus of Gaga, downtown tote by Yves Saint Laurent, shoes by Chanel (Spring 2008) Out and about in London 1-16-09 Leaving Sarah Lee Studio 001.jpg 1-16-09 Out and about in London 001.jpg Return London Hotel 1-16-09 Return Hotel 001.jpg Arriving GMVT Studio 1-16-09 Arriving at GMTV Studio 001.jpg At GMTV Main Article: GMTV (ITV) Later in the morning (Around 10:45), Lady Gaga appeared on GMTV where she was interviewed and she performed Just Dance. 1-16-09 GMTV 002.jpg|1 1-16-09 GMTV 001.jpg * 1 Origami dress, crystal 'The Fame' glasses by Haus of Gaga Leaving Hotel, Arriving Nobu Restaurant, Leaving Nobu Restaurant, Arriving Hotel That night, Lady Gaga went out to dinner with her friends at Nobu Restaurant. 09-01-16 London.jpg|1 1-16-09 Nobu Restaurant 002.jpg 1-16-09 Leaving Nobu Restaurant 001.jpg 1-16-09 Nobu Restaurant 004.jpg *1 Sunglasses by Versace (Mod. 465/A Col. 915), dress by Hervé Léger ("HL2029"), shoes by Christian Louboutin January 17 Arriving at G-A-Y In the evening hours of the day, Gaga left her hotel and was spotted arriving at G-A-Y Nightclub 1-17-09 Arriving at G-A-Y Heaven.jpg January 17 - G-A-Y Heaven - Backstage (2009).jpg G-A-Y Main Article: G-A-Y Lady Gaga performed a few songs at G-A-Y Nightclub. She debuted the show she conceived for the Doll Domination Tour. 1-17-09 G-A-Y 001.jpg|1 1-17-09 G-A-Y 02.jpg 1-17-09 G-A-Y 03.jpg *1 Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 18 Returning to Hotel At 3:30 AM in the morning, Gaga returned to her hotel after her performance at G-A-Y Nightclub. 1-17-09 Arriving at club G-A-Y.jpg 09-01-18 London.jpg Out In London Later that day, in the afternoon, Gaga was seen out in South London. SouthLondon2009-Jan17.jpg Desi Hits :Main article: DesiHits 1-18-09 DesiHits 001.jpg T4 Sunday : Main article: T4 Sunday 2-27-09 T4 Sunday.jpg Heathrow Airport In the evening, Gaga took a plane to Aberdeen for The Doll Domination Tour. 09-01-18 Heathrow Airport.jpg 1-18-09 Heathrow Airport 002.jpg wenn2251038az2.jpg Wenn2250991mu7.jpg 90118x9ladygagabgr01bh2.jpg Doll Domination Tour at AECC : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Aberdeen Exhibition and Conference Centre This show was the premiere of the Doll Domination Tour where Lady Gaga did a 25 minutes set list as opening act. 1-17-09 G-A-Y 002.jpg 1-17-09 G-A-Y 003.jpg #Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 19 Doll Domination Tour at SECC : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre *Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 21 Doll Domination Tour at Metro Radio Arena : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Metro Radio Arena *Origami Dress (White), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 22 David Venni Main Article: David Venni Early in the day before Gaga's gig later, she took a photoshoot with David Venni for ASOS Magazine 1-22-09 David Venni 008.jpg 1-22-09 David Venni 018.jpg 1-22-09 David Venni 100.jpg 1-22-09 David Venni 205.jpg 1-22-09 David Venni 207.jpg 1-22-09 David Venni 215-final.jpg *Stylism by Cynthia Lawrence-John, hair and makeup by Charlotte Cave #Jacket, ring and short by ASOS, shoes by Unknown #Sunglasses by ASOS, dress by Belle Sauvage, shoes by Unknown #Dress by Bernard Chandran, teddy bears necklace by Disaya, shoes by Manish Arora #Cutomized cycle helmet by Little Shilpa, dress by Bernard Chandran, belt by Ashish (worn on head), gloves by Haus of Gaga Doll Domination Tour at National Indoor Arena : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, National Indoor Arena *Origami Dress (Color?), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga Backstage Lady Gaga was spotted backstage at the National Indoor Arena 1-22-09 Backstage Birmingham 001.jpg 1-22-09 Backstage 002.jpg 1-22-09 Backstage 003.jpg January 24 Doll Domination Tour at Trent FM Arena : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Trent FM Arena *Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 25 Doll Domination Tour at Bournemouth International Centre : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Bournemouth International Centre Lady Gaga was seen backstage at this concert. 1-25-09 Backstage Bournemouth 001.jpg 1-25-09 Bournemouth International Centre Backstage 003.jpg 1-25-09 Backstage Bournemouth 002.jpg 1-25-09 With a fan 001.jpg|2 1-25-09 Wiith a fan 002.jpg *Origami Dress (Black), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 26 Unknown show 1-26-09 Unknown Munich Interview 001.jpg BeQueen.de 1-26-09 Be Queen Interview 001.JPG Focus magazine :Main article: Focus No. 6, 2009 Interview by Brenna Moore. DLD Starnight Main Article: Haus der Kunst Lady Gaga made and appearance at the DLD Starnight event in Germany. She also performed a couple of songs. Arrival1.jpg Jan26-DLDStarNight.jpeg 1-26-09 Haus der Kunst Backstage 001.jpg #Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 27 Doll Domination Tour at The O2 :Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, The O2 *Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga Nokia 5800 Launch Party Main Article: Punk Nightclub Gaga was a featured celebrity of the event along with Paris Hilton and many others. Paris Hilton interviewed Gaga during this event. 012-thefamegallery.jpg 1-27-09 MTV News 001.jpg 1-27-09 Nokia 5800 Launch Party 002.jpg 1-27-09 Nokia 5800 Launch Party 003.jpg #Shoes by Stella McCartney Paris Hilton Interview 1-27-09 Nokia 5800 Launch Party 004.png 1-27-09 Nokia 5800 Launch Party 005.png Roxy Nightclub Gaga went to the Roxy nightclub to perform a set with deejay Mark Ronson. Around 2:30am she headed home. 1-27-09 Arriving at Roxy Nightclub 001.jpg 1-27-09 Arriving at Punk Nightclub.jpg 1-27-09 Leaving Roxy Nightclub 001.jpg January 28 BBC2's Sound : Main article: Sound, series 3, episode 19 Lady Gaga was interviewed on BBC music show, Sound where she was also seen goofing off backstage with Ne-yo. . BBC2MUSICShow(Sound)2009.jpg 1-28-09 BBC2 Music Show Sound 002.jpg 1-28-09 BBC2's Music Show Sound 003.jpg #Shoes by Christian Louboutin Derrick Santini Main Article: Derrick Santini Lady Gaga took a photoshoot with Derrick Santini for Fabulous Magazine. 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 002.jpg 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 013.jpg 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 024.jpg 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 036.jpg 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 049.jpg 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 055.jpg Leaving Studio Lady Gaga was photographed leaving the studio where she took the Derrick Santini photoshoot. 2009-StudioinLondonJan28.jpg 1-28-09 Leaving Studio 002.jpg #Watch by Maranello (V8) Doll Domination Tour at The O2 : Main article: Doll Domination Tour, The O2 *Origami Dress (Color?), Molded Top (Transparent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga The Hurricane Tour at Roundhouse Gaga attended Grace Jones' show at Roundhouse. She met with her after the show. 29-1-09 Lady Gaga with Grace Jones.jpg 1-28-09 At Roundhouse 002.jpg 1-28-09 At Roundhouse 003.jpg #Hat, bra, skirt by Atsuko Kudo, shoes by Louboutin Maya Club Lady Gaga went out for the night to Club Maya with producer Mark Ronson. Gaga performed at Club Maya. 1-28-09 Maya Nightclub 001.jpg gaga01280903.jpg 1-28-09 Maya Club 004.jpg 1-28-09 Maya Club 005.jpg #Sunglasses by Unknown, gloves by Haus of Gaga, watches by Maranello, hat, bra and skirt by Atsuko Kudo, shoes by Christian Louboutin, handbag by Unknown. Bungalow 8 After Club Maya, Mark Ronson took Gaga to the club Bungalow 8. 09-01-28 NYC.jpg ladygaga28010901.jpg lady28gaga010902.jpg After visiting Bungalow 8, Mark Ronson took Lady Gaga to a private address in East London with actors Jamie Winstone and Alfie Allen. They stayed there until 5:30 AM. January 29 Doll Domination Tour at MEN Arena : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Manchester Evening News Arena *Origami Dress (White), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 30 The Sunday World Interview 1-30-09 The Sunday World Interview 001.jpg * Lady Gaga with Eddie Rowley Doll Domination Tour at Cardiff International Arena : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Cardiff International Arena *Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 31 Tubridy Tonight (RTE) Main Article: Tubridy Tonight Lady Gaga performed Just Dance on Tubridy Tonight. Lady Gaga left RTE studios around midnight and went immediately back to her hotel. 1-31-09 Turbidy Tonight 001.JPG 1-31-09 Tubridy Tonight 003.jpg 09-01-31 Dublin.jpg 1-31-09 Tubridy Tonight 002.jpg Category:2009 fashion